Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey was a 37-year old character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Background Billy Grey was born in 1971 in Acter, Alderney. He was introduced to violence and racism at a very young age, by watching news coverage of the Vietnam War and/or Chinese Cultural Revolution deaths when he was under 5 years old (as he arrogantly tells a Triad capo during Chinese Takeout). In 1984, he befriended 15-year old Michael Klebitz and was introduced to his younger brother Johnny Klebitz, when he was 13 and Johnny was 10. According to Michael, Billy "thought he was Jesus on an acid trip" and quickly became a bad influence on Johnny. Michael, in contrast, became a soldier in Iraq and an upstanding citizen, criticizing Billy's and Johnny's criminal biker lifestyle. In 1986, Billy was arrested for stealing a bike at age 15, which Johnny would soon imitate in 1991. Billy committed many other crimes and served up to two years in juvenile hall before he and Johnny both joined the Lost MC. He was arrested for murder in 1989 when he was 18, possibly alongside Brian Jeremy who was arrested for the same crime in the same year (whether or not, Brian would eventually be his most loyal follower in the Lost). The Lost MC In a matter of fifteen years or so, Billy worked his way up from a prospect to president of the chapter.Billy is shown to be a sadistic and violent leader and as president, he enacted the worst acts of violence to the Lost's ongoing rivals since 1982, The Angels of Death. During his presidency, he was to blame for an accident that handicapped fellow Lost member Angus Martin, and put their AOD rival Joe Jon's nephew in a coma. His drug problem severely worsened; He began using heroin and the mission This Shit's Cursed reveals that Billy used to take steroids. At another point in time, Billy slept with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler; although the social structure of any biker gang readily allows a member's girlfriend sleep around (referred to specifically as "property"), Johnny became understandably jealous but never outwardly criticized Billy for it. He supposedly ended his relationship with her because of her extreme drug habit. Later Arrests and Death In early 2008, Billy was arrested with heroin and was placed in rehab. Johnny became president in his place, giving Billy's motorcycle to the AOD as a peace offering. Months later, he was released and reclaimed his place as chapter president, also continuing his drug habits. Billy and Johnny quickly conflict over how to lead the gang, and Billy steadily shows signs of getting greedy with power and possibly going morally insane. After, Jim Fitzgerald says he doesn't want to work the way Billy wants him to, and he wants to give the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death back to the Triads. Billy contacts the Triad leader, arranging a deal. It is been revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Chinese Takeout that Billy wants the Triad leader to kill Johnny and Jim. They made their agreement, Johnny and Jim went to the deal with Billy and Brian waiting outside. The Triads fail to kill the two, and instead the Triads who attacked him and left to be arrested by the police that had arrived due to the shooting betrayed Billy. After this, Johnny regains control of The Lost. While in the state pen in Alderney, Billy makes a deal with the FIB to testify against his brothers. Johnny and the remaining gang members broke into the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The Lost shot through the police and Billy was killed personally by Johnny before he could be taken away into the Witness Protection Program. After his murder, Klebitz and the remaining gang members burn the clubhouse down to get rid of the bad memories of things that occurred there and seeing as it was already partially destroyed by Ray Boccino's men. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (Boss) *Angels in America (Boss) *It's War (Boss) *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market (Voice only) *This Shit's Cursed (Boss) *Get Lost (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout LCPD Database Information Surname: Grey First Name: Billy Age: 37 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: The Lost MC Criminal Record: *1986 - Hijacking *1987 - Assault *1989 - Murder *2002 - Racketeering Notes: *Head of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Recently convicted of drug related felony and sentenced to rehabilitation. *Johnny Klebitz is been believed to have taken control of the Chapter while Grey was incarcerated. Trivia *Billy is missing a President patch on his vest on his artwork. *Billy has a skull tattoo with "1%" inside on his forehead. "1%" means that the Lost MC is an outlaw motorcycle club. *In Get Lost, Billy seems to have gained weight while he was in prison *In the Meet Billy Grey trailer He is seen driving a & a , however he is not seen driving either of these in the game. Gallery BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Billy Grey. Revenant-TLAD-front.jpg|Billy's Revenant. Get Lost 9.JPG|Billy being executed by Johnny. de:Billy Grey es:Billy Grey fr:Billy Grey nl:Billy Grey pl:Billy Grey Grey, William Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy